Sing For Absolution
by whenyourheartstopsbeating
Summary: 17 year old Rebekah is definately not a believer, but when she dances with a stranger at a bar she decides to take a chance. But can Jake see that she really is the girl for him? or will he run to his old flame.JakeXOC all but rebekah belong to Stephenie
1. A Day In The Death Of

The music thrummed through my veins and I couldn't even explain how elated I felt

**Ok I'm not gonna lie, I've been thinking about this story for months and I'm finally writing it all down. I'll take a little applause thank you. This is a Jake imprint story and I'll tell you one thing now. I don't like Jake in Bella's love stories, so what could possibly promote me to put Bella in Jake's love story…I will never know. She will be mentioned in passing but…yea…no. so here it is, JakeXOC. **

The music thrummed through my veins and I couldn't even explain how elated I felt. I hadn't gotten to go out last night but the boys kept me occupied.

I spun and twisted and swayed and jumped with Quill and Seth. Both of whom where more than happy to get off reservation property and were more than thrilled to entertain me on the dance floor

Things started to get really hot and heavy when two other guys started grinding on me. At first Quill and Seth were having a dance-off to see who would dance with me but then I started getting pissed. I really didn't want to dance with those two other guys they looked like they were 15 and kept stepping on me and making really awkward movements that were throwing me off the beat.

Finally, and I do mean FINALLY, Quill and Seth started defending me, rather drunkenly, and I went to go get a drink from the bar.

The Rez boys were the only ones I hug with ever since I came to this stupid town. My mother was a functioning alcoholic, so no matter what I couldn't come up with a really valid excuse to leave home…at the moment. But just wait I'll find something.

After downing two or three shots I decided that it was time to dance again. I looked for the boys but they were talking to somebody, I could only see the top of his head. That was one of the greatest things about my boys they were all taller than hell!! And had extremely big arm muscles…ahhhhh…

Anyway…cough cough…I decided to dance on my own, I was tipsy enough…no one would bother me.

The dance floor was packed as I weaved my way through. My body started to sway as this new song came through the speakers. It was my new favorite. The music got heavy fast. I immersed myself in the vibrations on the floor. My eyes were closed and I didn't care about anything else except me and the music. We never went to hip hop dance clubs because I refused to listen to rap and the whiney voice of Mariah Carrey pissed me off to no end. So imagine my surprise when, while having a very great fast dance by myself, a pair of super big, hot, strong, calloused…ooohhhh…hands came down on my waist. My eyes opened and I spun around quickly

And looked into the single most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

He stared right back and looked quite taken back, like I had slapped him. We kept staring into each other's eyes. What can I say other than the clichéd line "I got lost"? His facial features softened slowly after a while. We started dancing.

Well,… the boys weren't around, and I had nothing better to do, and let's face it… he was H.O.T. I loved the way his hands almost devoured my whole waist. We were so wrapped up in each other that I didn't even see Quil and Seth coming. They were laughing and I knew I had to leave, I promised Quil I would be with him tonight and I couldn't back out like last time. It's not that I didn't mind going with them, it's just that I couldn't seem to find the excitement or satisfaction when I was with them.

I saw them and they stopped just outside of the crowd. I stretched as far as I could to reach stranger-dude's ear.

"Rebekah"

And then I walked away.

Seth took my arm and started laughing.

"Does my dancing amuse you wolf boy?" I said in an acid tone.

"No", he said still smirking "But your dance partner does"

I shot him a puzzled glare as Quil threw him the keys. Quil grabbed my arm and spun me really fast until I was facing him and my hands were against his chest, our faces inches apart.

"We just know him that's all." Quil said as his head bent slowly toward mine.

We threw ourselves into the car. Quil's hands were all over me and I couldn't stop thinking about stranger-dude. He was different that's for sure, I had never been with someone other than the boys from the reservation so, huh, maybe it would be different.

I had always wanted to fall in love and maybe this time this summer was my chance.

Maybe he'll want me.


	2. This Is The Death Of Beauty

My eyes stretched open as the hand on my waist started to tighten. I had learned enough by now that once they grabbed me there was no letting go.

I rolled over to see Seth's sleeping form laying next to me. Huh. Whoops. I must have switched. After much struggling…I fell on the floor. I sat up and glared at Seth. It was after all, all his fault I was now on the floor naked.

Now for the fun part…the hunt for my clothes!!

After rescuing my jeans from a pile of dirty socks, those things are dangerous…not to self "do laundry soon", I stepped out of the room and went in search of food. They were big boys, hahahahah…oh I kill me, they had to have food around here. I usually just had a poptart or something but today I wanted to cook. I know they wouldn't complain, I learned from the best, I learned from Emily. Emily is the pack leader Sam's wife, and the best damn cook on the East Coast.

I stepped into the teensy kitchen and started my assessment of the pantry and fridge. I found a few things that, together, would make a good meal and set to it. I started humming to myself. Then, my humming turned to quiet singing. Whenever I was deep in thought or had something on my mind my mother's lullaby got stuck repeating in my mind. I got so lost in the song and my cooking that I didn't hear the footsteps coming toward the kitchen, or the chair being pulled out from the table, or the nearly silent laughter when I started 'dancing'.

I was swaying around cooking something on the stove and I picked up the pan to put some water in it and spun around with my eyes closed. I danced my way over to the sink, put the water in and did the same spin again, but this time…with my eyes open.

I don't blush. It doesn't happen. But then again I never knew someone could be that embarrassed.

I must have turned five shades of red and purple at the same time because as soon as our eyes locked his smile grew and his gigantic shoulders shook with the laughter he wouldn't let slip past those perfect lips.

"Rebekah right?" Said the enormous god sitting at the kitchen table.

"Excuse me? How do you know my name" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Well I see I really made an impression on you last night. I'm Jake, I danced with you until the two idiots pulled you away. You whispered your name in my ear. Unless that wasn't really your name, you are Rebekah right? You didn't just try to give me the slip…are you ok" the entire time he was talking he had that stupid arrogant grin on his face and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of all the ways I could get it off.

"Yes it's Rebekah, but I don't see how that would concern you. And yes I remember you now but I still don't know how dumb and dumber in there know you, and why you're in this house let alone at the kitchen table" I said with an air of smugness in my voice like I knew something he didn't.

"You could say we're brothers" He smiled now. He thought I didn't know.

"So you change into a big furry vicious dog in the dark of night too?" I asked.

Needless to say, his smile wasn't so arrogant anymore

"How…wha…you…they told you?" He stutters… oh how cute!

"You could say I …um…found out for myself." The truth was that I had seen Quill change after we slept together for the first time. I didn't mean to but I just looked out the window when I couldn't find him and screamed. And that's when it all spilled out, out of everyone's mouths, and all at one time. I had to slow them down and eventually stop them if I was to understand their incessant babbling at all.

He coughed. Very uncomfortably.

"Well then, since you do know, are you going to the bondfire?"

"You mean the bondfire tonight" I asked seemingly unknowingly.

He nodded.

"The one that the whole pack goes to?" I questioned again.

He nodded just a bit more hesitantly this time.

"The one that I have been going to every week for two years now?"

"Oh, I didn't…"

"Oh I know you didn't, that's why this is so terribly funny." I snickered.

"Is there some reason that you love to torture me or do you just hate me for existing."

There was a pain in his eyes that seemed to not notice. I just couldn't trust him. I didn't trust anyone, I couldn't, I wouldn't. I hated the fact that I couldn't trust anyone but I guess it was my own fault. My life has sucked up till now and I didn't see any reason to share.

I turned away slightly after he spoke.

"I don't hate you…I…"

And that's when Seth and Quil decided to make their grand entrance.

"Mmmm….what's cookin good lookin" Seth said as he stretched his arms over his head, side glancing at Jake. I turned back to the stove.

Quil kept walking toward me and his lips descended on my shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist and for once I my life I wish they had just left me alone, I wish they would stop touching me, I wish it was just Jake and I. I'm going mad!!

I wouldn't turn around in fear of what _his_ face would be, or what he would think of me. It was not a normal occurrence to see a girl who would sleep with a pack of boys who, incidentally, turned into wolves when provoked.

Oh yea.

That's normal.

I could hear Seth whispering something unintelligible. But mostly I figured I didn't want to know in fear of another blushing episode. What is with my face and turning colors around this guy?

I finally finished cooking and turned around. The boys were talking so quietly that I couldn't even hear them whisper. As soon as I moved so did Jake's head. His eyes were trained on me and they were smoldering. It made my knees weak and I couldn't help but stare back. The idiot twins were still whispering to eachother and then they tried to get Jake's attention I guess because they kept saying his name, each time louder than the first. Finally Seth just yelled at him and I broke our contest. I put the food on plates and gave it to the boys suddenly losing my appetite and keeping my gaze on my hands.

"I have to go home today I haven't been back in a while and she's likely to notice. But I'll be back tonight. Are we still on?" I said still staring at my hands nervous for some reason.

"Yea…are you sure you want to go back, one of us could go with you. You usually wait until the, until she calls before you go." Quil said quietly and with a mouth full of food.

Crap, they know me too well.

"I'm sure…and don't worry I'll be back, I just need to go back to the house for a while. I'll see you tonight though." I said with confidence. I finally lifted my head to see the reactions. But my eyes were drawn straight to one thing. Jake staring at me.

"I'll drive you." He said very nonchalantly, like it was obvious.

"No" I said "I'll walk…I always walk." And so I did…right out the front door.


	3. Do You Know What I'm Seeing

I strolled into Sam and Emily's backyard, cigarette in hand, praying like hell that Jake was just bluffing and that he had gotten sick or called out of town or in a car accident so I didn't have to face the awkwardness

I strolled into Sam and Emily's backyard, cigarette in hand, praying like hell that Jake was just bluffing and that he had gotten sick or called out of town or in a car accident so I didn't have to face the awkwardness. Lovely huh?

The party was almost over and Billy, the old pack leader, was already halfway through his stories so I had already missed the whole party and half the story. Yea, only a couple HOURS late. Damn it. And of course, as soon as I was within hearing range, they all turned and said "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". All at the same time. Stupid leaky gas pipes.

Quil patted the space, if you could call it that, and tried to nudge one of the other boys over so I could sit there. He seemed really anxious but I really didn't want to be their play thing tonight. I know I shouldn't have, but I shook my head smiling and leaned against the nearest tree. I listened intensely to the rest of the story. No matter how many times I heard it I could never get enough. (**AN**: refer to new moon, the bonfire chapter if you are not acquainted with the legends of the Quillette Tribe)

When the story was finished Billy went into the house and I went down to the lake. Everyone dispersed in different directions and I didn't feel like talking. And like the def idiot that I am I didn't hear the footsteps following me, nor my name being called.

Quil grabbed my arm and smiled. He told me he needed to talk to me and asked if we could go down to the beach.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this so I'm just going to do it…"

"That's probably a good thing." I said smiling. What can I say, I couldn't resist?

"Rebekah, I imprinted." That was the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. I thought he was going to break something the way he was grinning.

"Oh, wow Quil, congratulations! I really don't know what to say. Will I get to meet her?" I asked somewhat dumbfounded. I mean really, WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT. YOU CAN'T MAKE THIS SHIT UP!! (**AN**: hahahahahahahah…irony…you know…I.R.O…never mind, I laughed that's all u need to know)

We talked for a little while longer and he told me that I would get to meet Clair, hopefully, at the next bonfire. She's 17 like us and she is apparently "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, FUNNY, SMART, WITTY BEING TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH" she repeats from the boy who is now head over heals. After he left me down on the shore saying he had to go call her, I lost my self in thought.

Really, I understand. We talked about this before out secret sex agreement. I knew they were all going to fall in love one day and that I was going to be alone again. I knew it and yet with each one it was like a fly dropping. My life was slowly falling apart with every one of them that I lost.

Someone asked me once why I didn't believe in God. It was these two men. They came up to my door and asked me if I would come to one of their services, and they wouldn't stop. So, as a knee-jerk reaction I told them I was atheist. They of course gasped in shock and told me that I had nothing to look forward to in life and basically that I was living in sin and would eventually burn in hell for my sins. But lets face it…I just wanted them off my porch. It's not like life has given me anything to be proud of or any reason to really want to go on. Everything I had worked for had been taken away from me and I had no way of getting it back. Whether it was stolen or just plain worked out from under my nose, everything was gone. And now I had to make a life for myself.

Jake plopped his gigantic form down next to me. I knew it was him by the smell. I know that sounds psychopathic but I couldn't help it. If you were here you'd drool over his scent too.

He nudged me with his shoulder and smirked when I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned over, grabbed the other side of my face and turned it to face him. I once again immersed myself in his glowing eyes. I could see to the depths of his soul and back and I wanted him to feel it. I didn't want to be the only one feeling this. But most importantly, I needed a distraction.

"I know the feeling" he said.

And then he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have exams…

Sorry I have exams….if anyone cares I'll probably have a chapter up by Friday. Again sorry and can I get some reviews. Thanks to the one girl who reviewed but I'd like some more input.

Again sorry I hate these things as much as you do so if you'd just review I'd have more motivation to update sooner…so yea…thanks

Yours truly,

untilyourheartstopsbeating


	5. God Help The Outcasts

His lips moved slowly against mine and I was frozen against him

His lips moved slowly against mine and I was frozen against him. His hard exterior made it almost impossible to believe how incredibly smooth and soft his lips were. I had been kissed before…but never like this. So I kissed back.

It was wonderfully and erotically dangerous the way he was kissing me. Like he had something to hide, like all of his secrets were being poured into me with ever ounce of pressure that his lips forced upon mine. His mouth opened and closed gently, but his brow was furrowed. His hand stayed firmly placed against the back of my neck as the other wrapped around my waist, turning my body so that my knees were almost completely on top of his thighs. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it, I totally regret it…I moaned. I moaned as my hands delved themselves into his thick head of hair. Quickly he reacted to my voice. His hands gripped my hip and my hair tighter, but only for a moment.

Then he pushed me away…

!! Whoa there Jethro!! I think I just got rejected. I don't get rejected by the rez boys. I know it sounded so conceited but come on…I had never been with any other guys and it felt really weird to be rejected by an insider.

We were both breathing hard. Jake's face still centimeters from mine. I turned on him.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" I know it was harsh but I needed to know if he was just using me.

He said nothing, but turned away from me taking his hands and their warmth with him. I was so much more than confused.

He got up and walked about three steps, mumbling all the way. He stopped and huffed with his hands on his hips and then in his hair. He turned and glanced at me. No more like stared at me. His eyes trying to penetrate something that wouldn't be broken in my own. _What did he want from me??_

I couldn't figure out what had really happened. Did he really kiss me. Did that wonderful amazing man really do what I think he did. I could still feel the texture of his lips on mine and the heat that his body gave me. I could read everything about him from his stance to his eyes but I couldn't figure out why he was playing with me.

He turned very abruptly after a long lingering stare and walked into the house.

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. Who did he think he was. I was not just something for him to play with! He couldn't just come over here and make me feel the single most sensual thing I have ever felt and then just walk away like it was MY fault!! I wrapped my arms around my knees which were drawn to my chest. I put my head down and pondered some more on what he reason he could possibly have for rejecting me like that. OH. C.R.A.P. What if I wasn't good. I mean no one had ever complained so I just assumed. But you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ASS out of U and ME. I guess I really was a bad kisser. BUT STILL, he could have had the balls to say something. JACKASS…well fine then he's a hot jackass but… let me have my moment…

--j--j--j--j--j--j--

When I got into the house, the boys were arguing and Emily was making food.

We just ate.

Something was wrong…

I stopped just short of the kitchen doorway and …well fine ….OKAY…I eavesdropped.

Gasp!! Throw the shackles on me…

"You can't just leave her with me. Why can't I patrol, you always need me what could possibly stupid that you wouldn't need me?!" Jake was yelling at Sam. And let me tell you…not.a.good.idea…

"Jake she'll be there for one night. You don't even have to talk to her. It's not a big deal. The thing is her mom's not that stable and I need a place where she can be safe and we'll know she's safe if she's with one of us. Everyone else here knows her…I mean really KNOWS her so we could possibly get distracted and I can't have that happen when her safety is concerned." Oh GOD. THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!!

"SAM…really I can defend myself it's really not a problem and if it's that big of a deal why can't I just stay here with Emily? Jake won't even have to put up with me, see…problem solved." I said with much more enthusiasm than I felt. I didn't want to put Jake in the awkward position of having me at his place when he so OBVIOUSLY didn't want me. I still think he's the biggest bag of scum to walk the earth!

"I'm sorry Rebekah but Jake here needs to man up and respect my orders. It's really no trouble at all right Jake? And besides Emily is going to a friends for the night, I'm sure they wouldn't want to put up with two of our girls." Sam said the first part to Jake with so much authority that it actually made him cringe. I still didn't understand why it had to be him though.

"Nope," Jake said, "Not a problem at all. Just get your stuff." Though the whole statement was said under his breath and in a very gruff voice I could understand the look in his eyes. It was like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Jake had just gotten chewed out for peeing on the masters slippers.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you understand. I don't want…."

"Don't be a rude smartass Becks, just get your clothes and things and hurry up" Sam said again, interrupting me.

I stomped my way up the stairs to grab and overnight bag. I angrily threw some clothes in it and grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, and my iPod. Oh my iPod. Every second of music I could ever need was at my fingertips but I could never get enough. The pack had all gotten together one year, imprints and all, and bought it for me. It was a white 30g video, it was my life.

I, again, stomped my way downstairs. I know I'm 5 ok, live with me.

Everyone had cleared the kitchen. It was only Sam, Jake, and me. Emily had made an excuse to leave but not before kissing Sam and winking at me. STILL CONFUSED HERE!! I feel like I should have a flashing neon sign on my forhead saying, I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HUMAN BEHAVIOR. Hey, the world's weird, I bet you 20 that I could have it made in New York in 20 minutes and have it be the next _Big Thing_ in all the fashion lines by October if I could get Kristen Stewart to wear one.

Haha, man that's a laugh.

Back to the kitchen!

Jake kept his eyes on the floor and Sam gave me the lo down on what was happening with the whole spend the night situation. Hello, Sam, I'm 17, it's not that hard to figure out what you think might happen…and HEY since I've slept with you and all your friends, we're a bit past this stage aren't we?? Hmmm??

Sam walked us both to the door and Jake led me out.

OH. SHIT.

He drives a motorcycle… I think I just had a dry orgasm.

That man…with those muscles….and that bike…are my wildest fantasy come true. Oh god I think I'm going to start hyperventilating. My eyes started growing wider as I looked from the bike to Jake and back again.

"What," he said putting on his helmet, "afraid??" he threw an extra helmet at me.

Suddenly, it was like an epiphany, I conjured up so much courage. I decided that if he was going to be mean I was going to be mean right back. I still hated him, I knew he looked like a player the moment I saw him and he proved me right, so I might as well prove that I am actually worth something.

I walked straight up to him with the helmet under my arm and cocked my hip, flipped my hair, and looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Hey sailor, give a girl a ride?"


	6. please please please

Ok I know I said I wasn't gonna do this, but I need you guys to review

Ok I know I said I wasn't gonna do this, but I need you guys to review.

I have the next chapter up and ready but I'm not going to post it until I get 10 reviews.

I have WAY over 200 hits and 3 reviews- 2 of which are from the same freaking girl (I love you btw)

Please just someone review, even if it's bad.

thanks


	7. Your Place On My Place

Ok all of you guys suck

**Ok all of you guys suck. I mean it. Except for geekyguirl and Bookworm since birth all of you 274 people are the worst people I have ever known. Would it really disrupt your day so much to leave just two words of acceptance or distain…really…think about that now…would it…let me answer for you incase you had any alternative ideas…NO IT WOULD NOT. Really guys I don't know whether I should just stop embarrassing myself now and stop writing or if you like the story and are just being reserved about it. If you have ever written a story you know what I mean, I didn't know until I started writing now I write reviews for every single story I read! Really guys 2 words that's all I need – more is not necessary but would be appreciated. **

**Thank you to the two that reviewed, especially geekyguirl, you keep me writing…on with the chapter. **

**--**

Abs

Abs

Abs

Abs

That's all that was running through my mind.

I don't know how much longer I could stand being able to stay sane. Let's just say that, to be underestimated, the boy was completely RIPPED.

I could just imagine what he would feel like. What his shirt would look like ripped and laying on the floor. NONONONONONONONONO YOU.ARE.STILL.PISSED…

Oh, right…..damn-it.

Sitting behind him on the bike, it was hard to think of anything else but him. So I closed my eyes. My senses came back to me when I felt the wind.

There's something about going really fast and feeling the wind on your face. Not only is it energizing, it's calming. It's inhibition-less. It's the only true feeling freedom. The wind whipping at your hair and skin tells you that it's taking you away, if only for a minute, and that for this time only you have nothing to worry about. I live for it.

Jake's apartment was small, I'll admit. But it was so comfortable. It was on the second floor and he held my hand all the way up. _Oh my GOD. . ._

When we walked in he threw his jacket on a chair and stomped into another room. I took off my coat and hung it gently on the back of the chair and quietly searched for him.

The room he had stepped into was the kitchen. Jake was there on the far side of the counter with his arms braced on the counter and his head hung low between them. He seemed to be breathing heavy, almost growling, and muttering to himself at the same time.

I cautiously took a step into the room. His back tensed. I put my hand on the doorframe almost as if to steady myself, it was a reflex.

"I know it sucks, I have to see Paul go through it all the time. They think that he's too young or whatever they think and then he goes into these rages…and who's left to clean up his mess, yea (I laughed) that would be me." I said with a smile on my face, now with the urge to comfort him.

"You don't know anything. You're just an insignificant little girl." I almost gasped at his words and the venom in them.

Too shocked to say anything else, I walked into the other room. It was the first room, the one at the front door. There was a couch, a very little coffee table, and an even smaller t.v., not exactly the Ritz but totally what I was used to.

I plopped myself down on the couch and crossed my arms. So this is what I have to deal with, a testosterone filled werewolf, horny teenage werewolves, and a drunken mother. LADIES AND GENTS THE ADAMS DOUGHTER LIVES!! Thank you, thank you.

I came to a very quick and painless decision. If Jake was going to be this pain in my ass all night then I have no choice but to counter-attack. When he walked into the room it was silent. He sat down on the other side of the couch, almost falling off it. Hahahahah. Holy cheese this was going to be easy. I turned my body completely facing his. He was watching me.

"So what made you come back to this teensy little dump?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Life, duty, respect for the pack." He said after a while with his fingers over his lips.

"well then…why did you leave?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Maybe I want to know the strange man who's keeping me in his apartment for the night, maybe I want to know if you committed a crime, maybe I'm bored."

"I left because of Bella Sw…Cullen, I was in love with her and she decided to marry a bloodsucker and he turned her into one of them. I left because I kept seeing her face in my mind and every time I did I had to change. I left because I needed to feel human for a while. I left because everyone here was getting pissed at hearing my thoughts and I couldn't take it anymore."

I sat in silence. I was expecting him to put up a fight. If I had known I probably wouldn't have asked. Duh oxymoron. I looked down at my legs which were curled under me. I felt totally mean now. I didn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said. I looked up, he was still watching me but this time with a little hate of his own.

"I think it seems fair…I didn't know, I'm so-" he cut me off.

"Do you really sleep with all of them?"

My eyes got soooooooooooo big.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I have, at some point or another. Once they get imprints they move on, but there are always others." If he was going to be blunt with me then I was going to be blunt with him.

No holding back.

JAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJA

After 3 hours, and multiple glaring matches, I had found out a lot about Jake.

Unfortunately he found out a lot about me as well.

I found out that his favorite color was green the color of my eyes…but that can't have had anything to do with his answer; he must have had that favorite color for years. He was in love with Bella, and she broke his heart; I had heard of Bella and the Cullen's from the other boys so I knew the story. He hated reading and almost all forms of art – what a shame. Among many other very subtle likes, Jacob Black hated the world.

Our "discussions" got extremely heated to the point where 4 times we had to separate ourselves. We kept inching toward each other with every inappropriate question.

"WHY don't you just tell them that you want back into the pack then?!" I almost screamed.

"BECAUSE they won't understand, they don't understand. Why do you keep asking all these questions?!" he yelled back.

I looked at him and – call it hormones, call it a shift in the universe, call it god forsaken FREAKIN insanity – I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I started laughing. I was trying so hard to piss him off to no avail, while he was pushing back. The world was hilarious just then.

I noticed he wasn't laughing so I quieted mine down. He got up angrily and went into the kitchen. I sighed and threw my head back over the back of the couch. I turned it slightly and tried to peer into the kitchen. I couldn't see Jake.

I got up from my very warm spot on the couch and made my way into the kitchen.

He was leaning against the far wall with his head tilted back. I could see the muscles ripping through his arms. His defined jaw led down to a perfect neck and I could see just the tip of his chest above his shirt collar. His jeans were just tight enough to not be gay but still showing off the fact that you knew his legs were just as fine. His jaw was locked and tense. The entire stance giving him that troubled, strong, defensive, bad look…it was REALLY working for him.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder very gently and very slowly, I didn't want to disturb him if he didn't want it.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, I mean really looked at me. His chin came down to a normal height. With a look of utter dominance in his eyes, his hands reached my hips. I was completely frozen. The intensity of his eyes, well, lets just say that no man has ever looked at me that way. I gulped and stared right back, hoping with everything that was in me that he caught the same look in my eyes.

His hands began to push me back. With every step I took he seemed to be getting closer even though we were going in the same direction.

As soon as we hit the counter his lips were on mine. I couldn't handle it anymore, his mouth, his smell, his arms around me was too much to handle. I kissed him back with even more vigor than before.

My hands wound in his hair. One of his went around my back and another made a fist with my hair. There was no mercy in the way he kissed me. He pushed my lips so hard I was forced to lean back over the counter. When we both came up for air I pushed my hips into his. He growled and bit my lower lip. Both of his hands came down to my hips now and he pushed himself into me. I groaned and my forehead leaned against his chest. He moved his left hand up to cup my cheek as he moved blindly to find my lips with his. Both of us were panting into each others mouths while trying to get closer with every kiss. He grabbed my right knee and hitched it around his hip, putting his sex right in my crotch. Shifting upward earned a hiss of pleasure from me which he answered with a grown.

Then there was a burst of thunder from outside…

kk could everyone please review!? Pretty please. Remember just 2 words is all I need to be motivated to put up the next chapter. YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER. Trust me. You do. 

Really anything you want to write is fine, tell me the story's good, tell me it's bad, tell me that your dog died, tell me you made brownies, inform me of your favorite cartoon, let me know about your friend's big date – or your big date for that matter (you DOG you). 

Ok I know you've stopped listening by now so I'm just gonna shut up….but if you are reading….

REVIEW!!


	8. Many Locks Few Keys

I stopped myself and turned my head toward the small dirty window in the kitchen

BREAKING DAWN WAS THE SINGLE WORST BOOK I HAVE EVER BEEN EXCITED TO READ. MY FRIEND AND I HELD UP IN MY BASEMENT FOR 7 HOURS READING THAT BLASTED PIECE OF SHIT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE JUST DECIDED TO USE EVERY PIECE OF FANFICTION ABOUT BREAKING DAWN THAT WE HAVE WRITTEN AND RUSHED THROUGH IT. AND WHAT WAS WITH HALF THE BOOK BEING IN JAKE'S P.O.V. THIS IS …WAS THE LAST BOOK WITH BELLA AND EDWARD WHY DID JAKE HAVE HIS OWN "BOOK" IN THERE. AND EDWARD WAS NOT EDWARD THERE WAS NO ROMANCE IN HIS CHARACTER NOR BELLAS AND WHY DID BELLA JUST TURN RANDOMLY INTO A HORNY VAMPIRE?!

NEEDLESS TO SAY I HATED BD. IF YOU LIKED IT WELL THEN THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP YOU. I STILL LOVE ALL THE OTHER BOOKS AND WILL GO NUMEROUS TIMES TO SEE THE MOVIE AND WILL READ MIDNIGHT SUN WHEN IT IS RELEASED BUT I JUST CANNOT CONDONE BREAKING DAWN NOR WILL I EVER RECOMMEND IT TO ANOTHER LIVING BEING…

And on with the story I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update…

--

I stopped myself and turned my head toward the small dirty window in the kitchen about 5 feet from us. There was another crash of lightening. It was my first reaction to cower, I just happened to be cowering into Jake. The motion pushed us together and he automatically, almost robotically, wrapped his arms around my back.

The pack always made fun of me. I hated thunder. No matter how often it happened in this dreary little town I couldn't get over my fear. The teasing got old fast but there was no escaping it in the Quileute households.

We were both still panting. I looked down at my hands on his chest before very slowly looking up at him. He was still staring at me. Every part of my body could feel his gaze.

His face was unsmiling and though I felt completely elated I couldn't bring myself to smile either. We were so close. I felt like one of those cheesy chick flicks – we should be standing in the rain with him confessing his never-ending love for me while we I loose myself in his scent. _Bull-shit_.

His eyes were still linked to mine and I wanted nothing more than to return to our previous positions. I still felt the incredible warmth of his lips on mine, his hands on my skin, his breath fanning across my neck. It made me shiver at the mere memory. I couldn't even comprehend how it would be to really be with him. My mind went berserk at the thought. My cheeks reddened. My eyes immediately went to the floor and I tried, fruitlessly, to scurry out of his arms. But Jake held me fast and still.

I turned to look up at him once again and a small, accidental, smirk broke through his heavy façade.

He hated me.

Or, at least, he was trying to…

"So, … you're afraid of storms. Doesn't really seem like your thing." He said trying to be annoyed. When he spoke his face came impossibly closer to mine.

"Oh shut up, you overgrown mutt…" I muttered trying to squirm my way out of his arms.

_Hello brain – meet the werewolf who is 1000 times stronger than you…maybe you could have made that connection earlier, hmmmmm??_

Instead of actually lessening, **like normal,** his hold on me tightened. He grabbed my face with a free hand and turned it toward him.

"I wasn't finished with you." I gulped at his words and stared into his eyes

"Jake…"

His lips came down on mine. He was at least 6 inches taller than me but for some reason it was so great when he kissed me, I felt cocooned I felt warm for once I felt safe.

It was strange because unlike the rest of the guys I had been with… I wanted to stay with this one…

It's binding, this deal we make with the devil. We sell our souls to find the light but we lose ourselves along the way.

Jake is more than one of a kind. I am used to taking orders to knowing what to do as part of a schedule or as a chore. I am used to feeling nothing with sex and taking my beatings with much poise and confidence that I can walk away without a tear.

But jake….Jake is so much more than that.

His fingertips against my skin left me with watery eyes. His lips at my temple shook my bones. His eyes boring into mine gave me a permanent smile. His whisper in my ear gave me goosebumps.

I had had sex several times with several different people. But nothing could ever compare to this. His hands in my hair and on my skin, his lips on mine and all over me, him thrusting in and out of me like we had been together for years. It was all too much. I was used to being treated like a one night stand and this was just not normal for someone to actually behave like they wanted me.

Jake pure-plain-extraordinarily-this-happens-once-in-a-lifetime fucking me and I was just along for the ride.

Our moans released into each others mouths as we whispered names and oh-my-gods and grunts of complete satisfaction.

"Jesus" Jake cried into my throat as he came for the second time.

"Ahhh" I whispered into the night, still shaking as I came for the third.

Our panting was embarrassingly loud as he rolled off me. It took him exactly four seconds to lie without touching me before he pulled me over to his side of the bed and kissed me like a starving man. I was laying half on him with my head on his chest and my arm slung over his incredibly toned stomach. He was hot, not that way, like stove hot. It was weird and I was sweating but I refused to move. I liked it here.

The last thing I remember was Jake kissing my hair as I thought, _I could get used to this_.

And darkness consumed us.


End file.
